


Two Sweethearts and the Summer Wind

by Black_Betty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach House, M/M, Sexy Times, Somnophilia, Summer, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head was tilted slightly backwards in sleep, hair curling over his forehead in the heat, and he looked like a gift, like a present laid out and waiting for Erik’s return.</p>
<p>And Erik would have him now, thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sweethearts and the Summer Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote as a fill on the kinkmeme that, until recently, I completely forgot about! Just some lighthearted smut...Also, I miss summer <3

 

When Charles initially suggested a vacation, Erik had scoffed and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Charles to think that living in luxury on a massive estate was something to escape from. But in the face of the growing heat of summer, the sticky and heavy and oppressive heat that smothered them in the day and offered nearly no relief in the night, in the face of the children whose whining only increased with the mercury in the thermometer, a rising tide that even Erik felt, inescapably, in his bones—when Charles tentatively raised the idea of a vacation again, he didn’t even need to nudge at Erik’s mind with his beautiful brain. Erik was more than willing to put Westchester in his rearview mirror, at least for the time being.   
  
The infamous “beach house” was remotely located, nearly thirty minutes outside a small town that Charles described as “quaint”, the Atlantic Ocean lapping nearly at their back door. It was huge—not at all like the small and sandy beach cottage built of damp, warped boards and salt crusted window panes that Erik had spent a week in once, hiding out and nursing a pair of broken ribs, in his previous life of vagrancy. This was more of a beach castle, a sprawling four-story monstrosity of whitewashed clapboard sides, a wrap-around porch and balconies here and there on every level, on every side.   
  
The children were immediately enraptured by it, running screaming through the halls, claiming bedrooms, racing back out onto the sand and shouting about going down to the water. They had arrived in the late morning, a result of Erik forcing them out of the door bleary eyed and stumbling before the sun had even risen. In his opinion, if they were going to take a weekend off, they might as well get an early start at it (Charles had frowned adorably, grumbling that Erik had rather missed the point of a vacation).   
  
Already it was sweltering, even though they were close enough to the ocean that they could feel a breeze coming in off the water. Erik was looking forward to getting in the water and sluicing off some of the sweat that was sticking his t-shirt uncomfortably to his back. He wasn’t, however, looking forward to more time with the children, having reached his quota after two long hours in the car with their bickering.

He looked longingly at Charles who laughed and begged off to get some work done, picking up his bag, which Erik suspected was more full of books than clothes, and heading into the house.  
  
The interior was annoyingly elegant, pale blue upholstery and rich, polished wood, the white linen curtains moving slowly in the gentle breeze breathing in through open windows, and from the slowly rotating fans situated in the high, vaulted ceilings. Erik immediately sought out how each piece of elegantly crafted furniture could be pulled apart at the seams, felt intrinsically for the brass tacks, the iron springs holding them together, pinning down how this pale and beautiful house by the sea could be turned into a defensive stronghold, if need be.

Erik followed Charles up the stairs and noted approvingly when Charles situated their belongings in a room as far away from the children’s rooms as possible. Closing the bedroom door behind him, he quickly stripped out of his shirt, tossing it away and enjoying the air on his bare skin, as well as the unsubtle leer Charles tossed him from the corner of his eye as he unpacked his things.  
  
“Sure you don’t want to come?” he asked, pulling his trunks from his bag and stripping his trousers and underwear away without any coy theatrics, grinning sharply when Charles turned to watch him with lustful appreciation, leaning back against a small wooden desk by the massive picture window.  
  
“ERIK!” Raven hollered up the stairs impatiently, disrupting the moment, and Charles smirked.  
  
“I think I’m alright staying,” he said, laughing as Erik scowled and pulled on his swimsuit begrudgingly. He took another look at Charles, his hair curling slightly in the heat, his face flushed, sweat sticking his button-up shirt to the lean muscles of his chest, and moved forward, boxing him in against the desk.  
  
“I don’t  _need_  to go with them…” he said, leaning forward to run his nose against the damp curve of Charles’ throat, and grumbled when Charles gently pushed him away.  
  
“I’d appreciate it if you did—I hate to think of what they’re going to get up to out there without supervision…” he leaned up and pressed a firm kiss against Erik’s mouth, chuckling against his lips when the kids shouted for Erik again, this time in unison.   
  
“I’ll see you later love,” he said, gently pushed Erik back, trailing his fingers longingly down the front of his chest, and looking like he was already regretting his decision. It was that and only that that prompted Erik to bend over slowly, and teasingly to get his shoes. He felt Charles’ appreciation of the view linger with him all the way down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
***  
  
By early afternoon, Erik had had enough. Yes the beach was beautiful, miles of white sand and small polished stones, and yes the water was cold and refreshing against his skin, helping bar against the heat of the day. But the company left much to be desired. All he wanted was to feel the drag of the water across his body as he did laps, or drift half-asleep on the hot sand, the muscles of his body slowly uncoiling one by one, but he silly games of the teenagers quickly trampled on his nerves.   
  
Thankfully, the kids eventually decided to walk into small town and get ice cream, asking him only superficially if he wanted to go with them.  Erik watched them go, Raven jumping onto Hank’s back, the four of them laughing and stumbling down the unpaved road into town, before he headed inside, eager for some time alone with Charles.  
  
It was quiet inside, the only sound the distant crash of waves against the shore, and the whispered hum of the rotating fans. Erik wandered through the house, dripping water with satisfaction on the polished hardwood as he went, and climbed the back staircase to the alcove where his room with Charles was.  
  
He had expected to see Charles hunched over the desk in their bedroom when he got there, but Charles was nowhere to be found. Except—the door to the balcony was open.   
  
The view when he got outside was breathtaking, and surely Charles had chosen this room with purpose, the balcony situated so that it seemed as though you could step out right into the Atlantic, water as far as the eye could see.

Erik barely took it in.  
  
His eyes instead were directed to the far corner of the balcony, where a blue and white striped awning created a pool of shade, underneath which Charles Xavier was stretched out on a plush lounge chair, fast asleep.

Erik would have been annoyed by the fact that Charles had  _claimed_  he was doing work, and instead spent his time sleeping the day away, except that he couldn’t seem to form clear thoughts with all of the blood in his body steadily streaming south.   
  
Indeed, it did appear as though Charles had  _attempted_  to get some work done, a heavy, hard-backed book falling from limp fingers, his arm draped awkwardly off the side of the lounge chair. His other hand was resting on his chest, rising and falling slowly with his measured breathing. How Charles was breathing so cleanly when Erik could barely drawn in air, the heat of the day suddenly heavier and more suffocating than before, he had no idea.

Charles was entirely bare except for a pair of white briefs that clung to his body in the heat, his pale skin damp and glistening, freckles slowly winking into existence over his shoulders and across his forearms. His head was tilted slightly backwards in sleep, hair curling over his forehead in the heat, and he looked like a gift, like a present laid out and waiting for Erik’s return.  
  
And Erik would have him now, thank you.   
  
He couldn’t help but prowl over, feeling every inch the hunter stalking his prey, and took a moment to admire Charles once he was standing over him, the sprawl of his body, the curve of his waist into sharp hip bones, his broad freckled shoulders and toes curled into the cushion of the chair. He very rarely got to see Charles so still in the light of day, quiet in both body and mind. He almost hated to disturb such a lovely picture. Almost.  
  
The lounge was big enough for two, and so Erik stretched himself alongside Charles’ body, propping himself over Charles on one elbow and with the tip of his finger, traced a gentle line down the side of Charles’ chest, stopping at the dip of his navel. When Charles didn’t move, didn’t even twitch at the touch, he tried something a little firmer, a little more evident, smoothing his palm back up his body and, unable to resist, pressed down on his nipple with the pad of his thumb.  
  
Charles mumbled something this time, shifting slightly in his sleep, but did not wake. Erik smiled indulgently and murmured, “lazy,” before moving his thumb in firm rotations, over and over again, bending down to lick at the glistening curve of Charles’ collarbone. Charles gasped slightly, his breathing shortening to a huff with each movement of Erik’s thumb, but still he didn’t wake. That more than anything else made Erik’s dick swell heavy in his restrictive swim shorts. That Charles was still sleeping, open and vulnerable to whatever Erik wanted to do to him made him feel perverse, but also so turned on he couldn’t help rutting lightly against the side of Charles’ body.

Charles moaned slightly in his sleep, and curved his body toward Erik’s, molding himself instinctively to the angles and planes. Erik slipped his hand down Charles’ body again, and this time palmed lightly at the line of Charles’ cock in his briefs. Charles was only half hard, but Erik cupped him there, massaging lightly and maddeningly, until Charles moaned again and began moving his hips to the rhythm Erik had set, looking for relief.   
  
When he was fully hard, Erik slipped the briefs off him, sliding them down the sweaty lengths of Charles’ legs before wriggling out of his own shorts, tossing them both over the side of the lounge.   
  
He wrapped his hand around Charles’ cock again, just holding him there and watching Charles writhe, watching him move his hips in aborted jerks and whimpering when there was no increase of pressure, no movement.  
  
Finally, finally, blue eyes blinked open, and Charles’ voice murmured directly into his mind,  _Erik?_  His brow furrowed in confusion, and Erik had to kiss him, had to attack the red pout of his mouth. When he nipped at that full lower lip, Charles’ responded sleepily, but enthusiastically, opening up and allowing Erik to slide his tongue into his mouth.  
  
“Erik,” Charles gasped again, breaking the kiss with an edge of anxiety, and his hands fluttered clumsily down his own body, palm rubbing over the swollen head of his cock still held in Erik’s hand, “Erik, Erik please,” he choked out, still half asleep, confused and painfully aroused.  
  
Erik made soothing sounds, and rolled him gently over onto his side. There was enough fluid, sweat and sun tan lotion and pre-come to make the slide of Erik’s cock between Charles sleep heavy thighs easy, and they both groaned in tandem at the slow glide. Charles clenched his legs together tighter, his eyes slipping closed again, and Erik plastered himself against his pliant body, slipping an arm underneath his torso to tuck Charles’ body against his chest, his other hand starting a slow pump of Charles’ cock.   
  
They ground and thrust their bodies against each other, hot and sweaty and delicious friction, and Charles was panting now, his mouth hung open, a little gorgeous groan slipping from his throat on every upstroke of Erik’s hand. Soon, too soon, his eyebrows knitted together, those groans grew louder and he came, hips jerking up again and again toward Erik’s hand, Erik’s voice moaning encouragements and endearments into his ear as he worked him to completion.   
  
It wasn’t long after that before Erik reached the tipping point as well, his body thrusting uncontrollably, sweat dripping down his spine, balls tight, toes clenching. Charles’ body was relaxed against him, but his hand came down to rub lazily against the head of his cock every time it passed between his thighs. And when he murmured,  
  
“Come on darling,” it pushed Erik over the edge and he came, blissfully all over those gorgeous pale thighs and short fingers, with Charles’ name on his lips.  
  
They lay there afterwards, heartbeats slowing down gradually, bodies stuck together in the heat, languid and relaxed in the summer sun, the sound of the ocean matching them breath for breath.  
  
“Well, I guess there’s something to be said for vacations after all,” Erik said after an indistinguishable amount of time had passed. Charles’ voice murmured his agreement in his mind, a soft, echoing voice at the back of his brain and when Erik looked down at him, he was already asleep again.   
  
Erik contemplated picking him up and throwing him into the ocean, but decided, for once, just to close his eyes, lay down, and rest.  
  
Just for a little while.


End file.
